nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Noxilien
Noxilien thumb Gründung des Staates Noxilien besteht aus 6 Inseln am Rande der NSC Welt. Vor einigen Jahren waren die 6 Inseln eigenständige Inseln die untereinander verfeindet waren. Doch eines Tages kam wie aus dem Nichts eine Frau namens Szilvia Szabo auf die Inseln, sie brachte die Musik und den Tanz auf die Inseln und schaffte es diese miteinander zu versöhnen und zu vereinen. Ihr zur Ehren wurde die Hauptinsel mit der Hauptstadt in Szilviana umbenannt. Bevölkerung und Sprachen Aufgrund der Aufteilung in 6 Inseln gibt es 6 Völker in Noxilien: 1. Die Szilvianer (auf Szilviana sie sprechen Szilvanisch) 2. Die Tamen (auf Tamas sie sprechen Tamesisch) 3. Die Forogjen (auf Forogj sie sprechen Forogjisch) 4. Die Vilagen (auf Vilag sie sprech Vilagonesisch) 5. Die Ölegesi (auf Ölegj sie sprechen Ölegisch) und 6. Die Szeretem (auf Szeretem sie sprechen ebenfals Tamesisch) Doch seit der Ankunft Szilvias ist es möglich, dass alle Sprachen auf allen Inseln verstanden und gesprochen werden, außerdem Ungarisch, Englisch und Deutsch. Das heißt es gibt mitlerweile 9 Amtssprachen in Noxilien. '''Landschaft und Kultur' Da Noxilien ganz am Rande der NSC-Welt gelegen ist, kommt dort sehr wenig Licht auf die Inseln, weshalb es dort sehr oft sehr dunkel ist. Die Landschaften der Inseln sind zum Teil sehr unterschiedlich, was sich auch in sehr unterschiedlichen Kulturen widerspiegelt. Szilviania und Ölegj sind sehr stark durch Wasser durchflossen, sogar so stark das zum Teil nur noch einige Häuser zu sehen sind. Berechnungen zu Folge wird Szilvania in 3675 Jahren überspült sein Ölegj in 6453 Jahren, doch die Bewohner hoffen, dass durch die Ankunft Szilvia Szabos dieses verhindert werden kann. Forogj und Vilag sind Inseln auf denen es viele Höhlen gibt, dies führt dazu dass sich eine Untergrundkultur gebildet hat. Die meisten Theater, Kinos und Discos auf Noxilien sind in diesen Höhlen zu finden, einzige Ausnahme ist das wohl größte Autokino der NSC-Welt auf Szeretem. Szeretem ist auch die Insel, die wohl am "Normalsten" ist, sie entspricht einer Normalen Insel mit viel Küste und Strand. Tamas hingegen ist eine Waldinsel, auf ihr ist der größte Wald Noxiliens der Tam. Die Tamen sind sehr aberglaubische Menschen die dem Tam besondere Kräfte zuschreiben. Deshalb wird der Tam auch Zauberwald genannt. '' '''Die Noxilianische Flagge' Auf der Noxilianischen Flagge, sind die Szabo-Falter abgebildet. Schmetterlinge die plötzlich nach der Ankunft Szilvia Szabos auftauchten. Diese Schmetterlinge sind zum Nationaltier geworden. Es sind 6 Schmetterlinge für die 6 Inseln, sie sind in unterschiedlichen Farben, da die Inseln selber so unterschiedlich sind. Und der schwarze Hintergrund steht für die langen Nächte in Noxilien. 'Noxiliens NSC-Geschichte' Vor einer Woche hat Szilvia Szabo entschieden, dass es Zeit wird, dass die Musik und der Tanz Noxiliens in die NSC-Welt getragen wird. Dazu hat sie einen Mann Namens Cyprianus in das Amt des Kultusminister und Musikdelegierten berufen. Dieser hat sich dazu entschlossen, dass Noxilien erstmalig am 14. NSC teilnimmt. Um den richtigen Song auszuwählen wird auf Szeretem eine Vorentscheidung ausgetragen, bei der alle Staaten der NSC Welt abstimmen können. 'Vorentscheidung zum 14.NSC:' 'Ein Lied klingt in die Welt hinaus''' Die Vorentscheidung gewann mit überlegenen Vorsprung die Girlgroup B*witched mit Blame it on the weatherman. Beim NSC 14 wurden wir mit Blame it on the weatherman von B*witched 15. mit 40 Punkten im ersten Semi Beim NSC 15 wurden wir mit The boy who giggled so sweet von Emiliana Torrini 12. mit 63 Punkten im ersten Semi. Beim NSC 16 konnte Dangerous von Cascada erstmals das Finale als 9. im ersten Semi mit 68 Punikten erreichen. Im Finale wurden wir dann 24 mit 54 Punkten. Für den NSC 17 hat man sich nun wieder eine VE überlegt, diese gewann das Duo Gregory & Hoda mit dem Song L'envie. Zum zweiten Mal konnte das Finale als dritter des Semis erreicht werden, und dort kam es zum herausragenden 4. Platz mit 117 Punkten. Nach dem tollen 4. Platz beim NSC 18 wurde die etwas andere Girlgroup Yavanna mit Una donna migliore nach Noizeland geschickt. Dort wurde leider deutlich das Finale verpasst. Für den NSC 19 wurde nun wieder eine VE organisiert die Delta Godrem mit Together we are one gewann. Das Finale konnte als zweiter der Jurywertung erreicht werden. Im Finale bekam Delta dann 61 Punkte was den 17. Platz bedeutete. Auch für den NSC 20 gab es wieder eine VE, die die Frostroses mit ihrem gleichnamigen Song gewannen. Im Semi erreichte man einen 5. Platz und qualifizierte sich so fürs Finale, dort bekamen die Frostrosen 56 Punkte was leider nur für den 21. Rang reichte. Die VE für den NSC 21 gewann Belinda mit dem Titel Angel. Ein 9. Platz reichte zum erreichen des Finals. Dort gab es dann 54 Punkte was Rang 23 bedeutete. Für den NSC 22 gibt es aus zeitlichen Gründen keine VE, sondern es wird die 2. platzierte der VE zum NSC 21 Ricki-Lee mit dem Song Hear no, Sea no, Speak no geschickt. ---- ----